


Floss's Fanart Posting Place

by dentalfloss



Category: Avengers
Genre: Art, Fan Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentalfloss/pseuds/dentalfloss
Summary: This is a collection place for the fanart that I've created mostly for my own work (because I love pictures) and a few for others.  Enjoy!





	1. A Step to the Left

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not copy or distribute these images (lol, not sure why you would). Thanks!!

Self indulgent because I wish my works had more art, and because I'm trying to learn how to do digital art :)

Notes: Clint is completely my own design, though I am terrible at faces and his doesn't quite have the expression I wanted (ughh, mouths). I also decided against putting bandages on him because I found they kept looking like flat shapes stuck randomly over him. Hulk is not entirely my work (I used the aid of a figurine :p ), though embellishments (such as the blood) and all the colour blending is. I've got to take credit where I can ;) Anyway, you probably don't care about my process but I'm in a rambling mood...


	2. Wiping off the Dust

The ones with de-aged Clint and Tony's leg are oil pastels on paper, scanned onto the computer. I had a lot of fun with them, and found that I quite like oil pastels. I'm hoping with practice I'll figure out how to blend better :)

I'm particularly proud of the tank. I don't quite know why, I just am. It's pencil and black pen on paper and is approximately 8inches wide.


	3. In Wade we Trust

I signed onto Marvel Bigbang for this fic, but alas my artist was unable to finish their work. I really wanted something though, so I sketched out the sword and arrow...because I could :)


	4. The Tree of Life [by ladydeathfaerie]

I participated in a Bigbang as an artist (ahhh) for the lovely [ladiedeathfaerie's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/pseuds/ladydeathfaerie) story [The Tree of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2507786/chapters/5569304)

I maybe went a little overboard with chapter title images, lol, so I'm only posting the ones I hand sketched and not the photo manips.


End file.
